Pop That Lock
by Megasniffles
Summary: Hiccup's father is the head of a music company that is in control of a band known as The Guardians, lead by none other than Jack Frost, and Hiccup's current celebrity crush. When they meet will he manage not to fanboy himself out of a job, or will he end up in the throws of passion?
1. Beginnings

**Hello, right this story is going to be one that I actually complete! I've got it all planned out and feel that this is going to be just better overall than the other attempts I've made.**

**Also, I've planned it to be much less angsty than "His Inner Demons", so I hope it comes out as more light hearted :D**

He could see it now: The sound of thousands of adoring fans screaming in excitement filled the stadium air, causing it to come alive with a youthful energy. Girls, and of course the occasional guy, were squealing and talking amongst themselves or to an otherwise unenthusiastic father or mother, some looking as if they were about to burst from the anticipation of seeing their favourite band, known as The Guardians. There was the bassist known as Tooth, the guitarist known as Santa, the drummer known as Bunnymund, and of course the lead vocalist known as Jack Frost. All stage names of course.

But there, tucked away in the shadows behind the stage's curtains was the one who made it all happen, without him none of this would have ever been possible, the manager of the show: Hamish "Hiccup" Haddock. Though, actually it was more down to him and his support team rather than him alone, to be perfectly fair, what kind of manager didn't admit that he had help from below?

Well, probably a lot actually, but Hiccup was not like that, no. He had, or at least wanted, the respect of his team, and hoped that he could make the show as efficient as it could be. But unfortunately that would never happen, as the general attitude is that Hiccup got his position as Stage Manager thanks to his dad, Stoick Haddock, being the owner of the record company. In other words, Hiccup had no respect at all from his colleagues, though he desperately craved to prove himself.

The full moon above him caught his gaze as it peaked out from behind the dark clouds that usually covered the town of Berk, where it snowed for most of the year, and rained for the remained. However, it seemed that the Gods were smiling on the small town as tonight was one of the blessed few that was plagued by neither, though the clouds were still ever present. A chilly wind blew up his green top, causing Hiccup to shiver as he pulled his armless, fur jacket tighter around him, wondering how long it would take for his crew to be ready so that he could do the final checks and go home already, he had to be prepared for the performance tomorrow.

As the brunet turned a lazy emerald eye to the empty stadium, he could hear a dull natter in his right ear, irritating him as he scratched at it, but it still persisted until he was finally given a harsh thud on the shoulder, shocking him out of his day dream.  
"Hiccup!" Shouted the blonde next to him, a furious pout on her face as she crossed her arms in an irate fashion, "Did you hear a word that I just said?"

Turing and blinking a couple of times, the poor man had clearly not heard a thing, and was sure to have his head bitten off for it.  
"Oh Astrid, hey. When did you get here?"  
She was clearly not amused at this as her eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly, "Hiccup, I've been here for four hours, granted it was back stage, but you've even looked at me a couple of times!"

A pang of guilt hit him as he realised he had been to absorbed in his self interest to notice his best friend of 10 years, even with her clearly bright blue top and black jeans.  
A slender finger was pointed at his face, "You were doing it again weren't you?"  
Hiccup eyed the rest of the workers as they began taking down some scaffolding, having completed painting a colourful display that would serve as the band's backdrop, "Huh? Doing what?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you were either thinking about how to make this as good as possible, or, more likely, you were thinking about your lover boy Jack."  
The blond had not expected to suddenly have a pale hand clamped over her mouth while she was bombarded with shushing sounds, causing her to give a small yelp that attracted some attention.  
"Will you shut up! They already hate me, what will they do if they find out about that!"

While Hiccup had never actually met the older Jack Frost, he still had a crush of sorts on him, and had listened to almost all of his songs, knowing multiple by heart. Whether it was the lively beat of the music, or the heavenly voice that accompanied it, Hiccup simply loved the music, which was another reason why this performance had to be as flawless as it could possibly be.

Releasing the annoyed girl from his grip, he gave a small frown and rolled his eyes, "Yes okay, I was thinking how to make it as great as I possibly could, but that's my job!"  
The girl gave a knowing look and simply waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah sure, there's obviously no other reason what so ever."  
She turned her back, giving a smirk over her shoulder as she left the boy feeling paranoid that someone had over heard them.

Watching her depart back behind the stage, Hiccup sighed, rubbing his freckled cheek as he looked at a clipboard and checked off all the appropriate boxes.  
"Display, check; Space cleared, check; Sound system working, check; lights working," He looked up at the lights crew for confirmation, but found that they were simply chatting amongst themselves, "Ehem!"

Slowly, and without much fear, the two blond twins looked at him with a bored expression and spoke in unison, "What?"  
"Do the spotlights work?"  
They giggled to each other as the girl, Ruffnut, grabbed the large light and aimed it at the annoyed manager while her brother, Tuffnut, flicked the switch, causing a blinding beam to illuminate the area Hiccup occupied.

Hiding behind his clipboard, he tripped over his own black trainers and landed with a low sounding thud on the floor, quickly scurrying to his feet and glaring at the perpetrators with anger, though they still stared at him with glee.  
"There will be consequences!" He shouted as he stormed off the stage, dusting himself as he went.  
"What ever you say daddy's boy!"

As he left the stadium, Hiccup let the words sink in, and took the frustration out on his dark green car, which gave out a small groan as he kicked it. Why did everyone have to assume that he was incompetent just because his father was the company head, he did actually have to prove to him that he could do the job, family ties only go so far after all.

Hastily, he opened the car door and threw himself into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. The car gave out yet another groan and Hiccup seriously wondered if he would have to replace it soon, but alas he had no money for a car, hell, he barely had enough to buy anything other than necessities at the moment. Starting the car up, he drove away from the stadium, watching in the rear view mirror as the lights shut down one after another, signalling that the other workers were now leaving as well.

"Yet another joyful day at the office, Hiccup!" He muttered to himself, "Yeah, only got blinded, fell on my rump and almost let the whole crew know my secret, yeah, good day on the whole."  
Unsurprisingly, the sentence dripped with the heavy sarcasm that the boy was known, and usually chastised, for. Well, who could really blame him? He was in a job that he loved and, honestly, was good at, yet earned no respect from it. Instead he was treated as a coat tail rider and a layabout, despite doing the most work out of his crew. Well, at least his cat understood him.

As the stuttering car pulled up to a red light, the man slammed his head down onto the steering wheel, apparently a little too hard as he immediately recoiled back and rubbed the spot in pain.  
"Great, now I'm going to be a crazy cat person and have a misshapen head to boot"  
Giving the area a once over in the mirror, he deduced that he would indeed have an impressive bump in the morning, which of course would be just his luck, what with meeting his favourite band and all.  
"Fan-bloody-tastic."

Revving the engine as the light turned yellow, he turned a corner and drove down yet another empty road, though this time it was lined with parked cars on either side, signalling his arrival in the residential area of the town. He watched as a few people walked in the opposite direction of him, paying more attention to them than to the car driving past him, earning a loud signalling of a car horn for his troubles, along with a couple of yelled profanities, but Hiccup paid it no mind, instead focussing on what to have for dinner when he arrived at his flat.  
"Hmm, I think I only have enough for a chicken sandwich tonight, even Toothless has more food than me at the moment."

It's not that he particularly spoiled his cat, though he probably pampered him too much, nor that he neglected his own appetite to do so, but Hiccup was just never much of a big eater, explaining his thin frame.

His thoughts of what else he possibly had in his sparsely decorated fridge were interrupted by the sound of a harsh buzzing coming from his pocket, the vibration tickling his leg and almost making him lose control of the car.

Pulling over to the side of the road, he turned off the engine and pulled out the obnoxiously vibrating contraption, flipping the screen and holding it against his ear.  
"Hello Dad."

* * *

The hotel room filled with a loud sound as a white haired boy jumped down from the bed on which he was perched and landed on all fours on the floor, no doubt disturbing the holiday-makers on the floor below. His blue eyes sparkled in mischief as he met with a glare from an older, muscled man, sporting a shaved head of silver hair that blended with his similarly coloured stubble.

"Jack, if you do that one more bloody time I swear I will throw you out that window myself," He moaned with a thick Australian accent, glaring at the boy for extra effect, though the other paid it no mind. It was not that he hated the boy, but this was the seventh time he had done that in the last half an hour, and even celebrities could only get away with so much before they had to answer for their actions.

"But Aster!" he sighed, pouting as he did so, "I'm so pumped for tomorrow! This is going to be our first time in a huge stadium! How can I just sit there like you!" Sapphire blue eyes sparkled in amusement as Jack stood up straight, waltzing over to the unhappy man in a lame way, hoping to aggravate him further.  
"For a bunny your awfully calm."

The man looked ready to pounce on him, he had never much been a fan of that nickname, despite adopting it for his band name. It did admittedly suit him due to his large front teeth, and he just felt it was easier to go along rather than cause a ruckus, but he still didn't have to like it. However, his assault was halted by a large body that suddenly appeared from nowhere.  
"I agree with Jack, show will be fun!" A booming Russian voice said.

Jack looked up at the man known as Santa, for his jolly nature and appearance, with a smirk, eyes landing on his various tattoos before settling on his jolly face, that betrayed his otherwise intimidating demeanour.  
"Y'know North, I'm surprised you're not at the bar getting merry."

"Ahh, I would love to be merry, but Ania, she goes on about the cavities and the fillings, so I didn't go." The man's hefty shoulders sunk downwards in disappointment.  
This is when Jack noticed the absence of their female member, "So, where is she now?"  
"At the bar," North replied, "Telling barman about dangers of alcohol."

Jack chuckled his signature laugh, that certainly sounded like her, always worried about health above everything. He swung a lanky leg sideways and allowed his body to follow it back towards the bed.  
"If you jump of that thing again so help me," He heard Aster grumble quietly, provoking the boy into sticking his tongue out at him as he stood and looked out over the town from the window view, looking at a car just narrowly swerve and miss another that seemed to be being driven by an oblivious driver. Still, it was kinda funny.

The unlocking of the door informed the trio of a new arrival in the room.  
"Are you three ever going to watch where this little bird get s to?" Came a English accent from the doorway.  
Jack turned in a downtrodden mood, looking at the tanned man as he eyed him with his hazel coloured eyes, made all the brighter by his thick, black hair. Behind him was a small girl with hair dyed a mix between a light green and blue, her purple contacts peering into the room as she gave a shy chuckle.

The tanned man moved from the door way and sat on the only chair in the room, forcing the others to either sit on the beds or the floor, all of which put them at a lower height than the man, just the way he liked it.  
He gave a small smirk and beckoned the Ania to close the room's door, which she did.

"So, you've been here for little over two hours and yet you've already had five separate complaints from guests," he gave an exaggerated shrug and pulled a perplexed face, but was obviously annoyed, "Care to share why?"

He looked at Aster, "Hey, don't look at me, mate," he pointed a thumb at the youngest of them, "Talk to Mr. Acrobat over here."  
Jack yet again poked his tongue out at Aster, and got a middle finger in return, "Ah come one Pitch, it wasn't that bad!"

The man's facial expression remained blank and cold, "Need I remind you that this is not only your first big show, which could be your last if it goes wrong, but that you are also representing Vast Music Industries?" He sneered at the white headed ball of energy.

Pitch, full name Pitch Black, was the second in command of the company, and adviser to the band, and all new bands as a matter of fact. He over saw their progress until he was sure that they were of good enough quality to be permanently placed in the company's roster. He had managed to make the band well known enough, but Jack didn't like him, and he could tell that the feeling was more than mutual for everyone in the room, but Pitch just seemed to return the favour.

After a few minutes of silence, Pitch sighed and slumped in his seat, making a scene of crossing his black clad leg over the other, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons on his black shirt. From the corner of his eye, Jack almost thought he saw the others looking somewhat awkward with the behaviour, but thought that they should be used to Pitch's ways by now.

Rubbing his fingers against his brows, Pitch spoke up again, "Right then, tomorrow you'll go for your first practise session at the stadium. You're lucky enough to have Stoick's son be the manager behind your performance. Just be..." he paused, "Careful around him."  
Pitch new full well that Hiccup was a fan of the band's but thought that it would much more fun for them to discover that juicy little fact themselves.

Ania was the first to speak up, "Um, why?"  
She shuffled in her position as she tucked her knees beneath her bottom, waiting for an answer from her superior.  
He regarded her with a cool glance, "No reason, but you four can be overbearing at times, and this is his first serious job. And he is the son of your boss."

Jack just sighed and rolled onto his back on the bed, poking North in the side with his thin finger, causing the large man to jump slightly.  
Unfortunately this only served to catch Pitch's attention as well, "I'm sorry, are we boring you, Jack?"  
Jack rolled back onto his front, "No, but if it's our first time, shouldn't we get someone with more experience to make sure there's nor flukes?"

The thought did make sense to Pitch, and he had originally thought to bring it up to Stoick, but simply decided not to, "I don't think you're in a position to question the ability of someone who you haven't even met. And remember, he can make you the star of the show, or invisible like the real Jack Frost. And we don't want that do we?" He replied with a snicker.

Grumbling to himself, Jack went over to the window and stared out again, wondering if the show would really go as smoothly as he hoped.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he leant against the car window and switched the phone to his other ear, "Yes Dad, I know to not fanboy over the band, I am a professional you know."  
At the sound of a scoff on the other end of the line, emerald eyes narrowed and a swear emerged, hidden under breath.  
"Just remember, this is also their first big performance, make sure that it goes smoothly."  
"Dad, what do you think I've been doing for the past week?" The son sighed yet again, his Dad never seemed to be fully satisfied with his efforts, it was always the results that mattered. Hiccup supposed he could see the sense in that, but a pat on the back now and then was always welcome.

The silence persisted as the two had seemingly said all they needed to.  
"Um, so, goodbye." And the line went dead.  
"Huh, yeah, bye to you too, Dad."  
Starting up his engine again, Hiccup shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued his drive back to his flat, where his feline friend awaited him, no doubt wondering why his dinner was later than usual.

The flat was dark and quiet when Hiccup finally managed to unlock his door, pushing it open with the tips of his fingers.  
"Honey I'm home!" He called, "Oh, that's right. I'm not married."

But his call did not go unanswered as the patter of tiny paws soon approached him at an increasing pace, and soon a dark black furball had managed to jump into Hiccup's arms.  
"Well, at least somebody loves me!" He cheered half heartedly.  
"Meow," the cat mewed, staring up with expectant eyes, the pupils dilating to adjust to the light of the hallway.

Hiccup chuckled softly as he held the cat with one arm and flicked the light on with the other, closing the door behind him.  
"Who's a hungry kitty?"  
Instantly, the cat sprung from his grip and ran into the kitchen, coming back not a minute later with his plastic bowl in his mouth.  
"Well, I guess that answers that question," Hiccup said plainly.

After feeding his faithful companion, Hiccup set about finding himself some food, peering into the empty cupboards and fridge, finding half a loaf of bread, some chicken, lettuce and a hunk of cheese. Setting the cheese back where it belongs, he took some slices of bread, buttered them and added the chicken and lettuce, after washing the latter of course, he was no ruffian.

Biting into the fluffy bread, he chewed in silence, wondering what tomorrow would bring for him. He would finally get to meet his celebrity crush, though it was needless to say that he wouldn't be able to act upon it, Jack was clearly a ladies' man, or at least Hiccup assumed so from the fact that the man was utterly gorgeous. Well, maybe he swung Hiccup's way?  
"Pfft, wishful thinking Hic."

He shoved down the rest of his sandwich and went into the bathroom, losing his clothing as he went, throwing each down on the floor of his room that led to the bathroom, before closing the door and running the hot water, preparing for the night.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in his bed, blue eyes sparkling in the dark. He leant up and looked at the four other beds that were spread around the room, looking at the sleeping faces of his band members, wondering how they could even rest when something so exciting was going to happen tomorrow. This could be there, no, was going to be their big break!

Well, assuming the newbie manager pulled his weight that is.

He kicked off his covers, which were horrible in typical hotel style, and lied with his thin limbs spread in all directions, sighing heavily as he looked out the window up at the moon, hoping that he could just fall asleep so tomorrow could come quicker.


	2. Preperations

**Hello! Sorry the wait was longer than a week, but a lot of exciting stuff has happened to me recently, the most interruptive being that I'm a senior prefect at my school! As such I handle all inspections from Offsted and any and all Governors! :D**

**Anyway, enough of my excuses! I present to you, chapter number two! (I made it longer ;D)**

The silence of the room seemed eternal, as if never to be broken, and the sun's rays just peaked through the slightly parted curtains, illuminating the chocolate brown coloured room warmly, revealing the personal memorabilia spread around the room. Posters of bands on the walls, miniature dragon statues resting calmly on the furniture, and the cat sleeping at the foot of the bed in a dark black bundle, nestled between the golden sheets. However, one thing was out of place, and that was the man currently spread out half on the floor, with his legs still concealed somewhere under his sheets.

As the sound of an alarm clock ripped through the air, Hiccup was slow to get up at first, but soon sprang into a standing position when he noticed his puddle of dribble was getting dangerously close to his eye.  
Rubbing a lazy, groggy hand across his face, he gave out a large groan as he stretched, back popping quietly, "Why on earth did I set the alarm so early?"

Stopping the maddening beeping as a minute passed, a cog turned in Hiccup's head, and he was immediately giddy with enthusiasm. Today was the day; he was finally going to meet The Guardians, he was finally going to meet Jack Frost! Giving a quick glance at his poster, he made a determined face and gave a quick nod, he was not going to mess this up, he was going to do this perfectly. So perfectly that even his Dad would give him a pat on the back for it.

Throwing off his boxers he gave his nipple a quick scratch and threw on his favourite clothes, a dark green top, black jeans, and a brown jacket. He looked it over in his wardrobe mirror, deciding that it wasn't too sloppy, but was just informal enough to make him look approachable, which is exactly what he wanted for today.  
Then a quick thought popped into his head, "Or should I wear something more formal to look more like a manager, they'll have to respect me then."

Deciding to leave the matter for now, he scooped up Toothless, who was still asleep on the bed, and hurried out the room, looking at the various pictures on the wall as he went. There were pictures of him and Astrid at the park with Toothless, a picture of Hiccup looking less than thrilled having to stand with his cousin Snotlout, who looked equally displeased, and a picture of his mother, her youth contrasting the old and withered state of the photo.

Tossing that thought from his mind, he entered his living room and placed his pet down on the large brown leather sofa that sat in the room's centre, and walked over to the kitchen counter, looking through the cupboards as he did yesterday. Unsurprisingly he did not find any new foodstuffs hidden away, but found a lot of food for Toothless.

Sighing, he grabbed the cat biscuit box and gave it a gentle shake, instantly setting the cat into action as he leaped from the sofa, ran across the tiles, and up onto the counter, tail flickering as his green eyes looked on expectantly.  
"Heh, I buy all the food and yet you're the one that eats like a king."  
Hiccup poked Toothless's stomach, "How are you not a tubby kitty?"

Toothless puffed up his chest in pride as his master set some food out for him in a gleaming bowl. Giving his face a quick wash in the sink, Hiccup began to prepare himself a cup of Coffee. The hungry man watched his friend hurriedly eat, but soon found that it was just tormenting himself. He looked at the box of biscuits, intrigued.  
"Are they really that good?"

Digging a single biscuit out the box, Hiccup hesitantly put the fish shaped treat into his mouth, giving a few slow chews as he pondered if it was revolting or not. After a few satisfied sounds, he concluded that it was better than nothing, and left for work, leaving behind an irate cat, who had just witnessed his food supply being messed with. This would have consequences.

Hiccup closed the door quietly, locking it with his keys and turning to walk away, until he heard a slight patter at his window. Turning, he saw Toothless sitting there, looking as if he was glaring at the boy. The poor brunet had no idea what he had done wrong, and gave a gentle shrug towards his pet, who seemed to shift his gaze to his master's hand.

Realising why the cat seemed so annoyed, Hiccup looked down at the box of cat biscuits, and debated whether or not it would be deemed strange if he turned up at work with a box of pet food.  
"Well, their opinion of me can't get any lower," he thought, and threw the box onto the car seat next to his.

Getting into his untrustworthy car, Hiccup continued to munch on a few biscuits, liking each one more than the last.  
"Well, this is going to give a good first impression," he muttered as he pulled out onto the road and drove off to the stadium, ready for the first day of practise with The Guardians.

* * *

Seven o clock lazily strolled around and the hotel room was bustling with excitement, well at least from most people. North, Aster, and Ania were all rushing around, shouting various things at each other, and occasionally colliding, causing them to drop anything they were carrying in a mess on the floor.

"North! Where is the suitcase with my clothes?" Shouted Ania, shoulders raised in agitation, they had very little time left and so much to do.  
"I don't know, Jack put suitcase away," the large man replied in a hurry, fumbling trying to get a black sock on his foot, only to fall directly onto the bed that Aster was sitting on, causing the unfortunate man to get bounced off, hitting the floor with a mighty thump.  
"North!"

Ignoring the ruckus behind her, Ania approached the sleeping boy, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.  
"Heh, he must've been up all night with excitement," she whispered to herself, brushing a stray hair out of her friends face gently. Pulling back quickly as she noticed that he was stirring, she debated whether to wake him up or just look herself, the case couldn't have gone that far.

Just as she came to the decision that it would be best to let the tired boy sleep, a familiar black sock landed straight on his face, engulfing his nose in the folds. Ania tried not to laugh as she turned and attempted to scowl at the squabbling males who instantly ceased their bickering.

Turning back, she saw that Jack was now awake, and staring absent-mindedly at the sock that rested in his hand, seeming to not know what to do with it.  
"Um, morning Jack."  
"Ania, whose sock is this?"

"Is mine!" came North's booming voice as he snatched it away, giving Aster a quick slap to the back of his head after doing so, earning him a few swears.  
"You bloody do that again, mate."  
"Ahh, lighten up, bunny."

Itching his tired eyes, Jack peered around the room, noting that everything had been upturned by his friend's panic.  
"Jack," came Ania's voice, "You do remember what today is don't you?"

He blinked at her, "Yeah, sure! Today's the day we have our first practise."  
Watching as her friend gave exaggerated arm movements, worry grew within the young woman, "And, why are you so... like this?"  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep cos I was excited, I only dozed off about," he peered at the clock, "Four hours ago."

Aster slapped his face in frustration, walking over to the sleepy boy, "You didn't even change out of your day clothes, ya bloomin moron."  
He picked up the boy and carried him towards the bathroom door, and then pushed him inside, "Get washed, ya smell like a groundhog."

The door to the bathroom slammed shut in his face, and Jack could only blink sluggishly; he was up so late, thinking of new ways to impress and wow people at the show that he never really got to sleep, and now he could barely stand. At this rate, even the newbie manager was going to outshine him with ease.

Looking in the overly large mirror, he slapped his face a few times in an attempt to wake up, but only succeeded in turning the porcelain skin a light shade of pink in the shape of hands.  
Jack gave out a loud groan, attracting attention from outside, "Do ya business quietly!"  
"Huh, wha- Oh, ew gross!" he replied, mind seemingly starting up as he worked out what was being implied.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack emerged from the room with damp hair, evidently having had a shower.  
"Well," he asked, spreading his arms for effect, "Am I back to my radiant self?"  
He was met with silence.  
"Let's just go to breakfast," Ania said, breaking the seemingly eternal silence.  
The three of them walked out the room, leaving behind a sulking Jack, "Great friends you guys are."

If breakfast was the most important meal of the day, then why did the hotel's food look like it was conjured from a witch's cauldron? Jack and Ania stood side by side at the buffet, both having the same look of confusion on their face.  
"Ania, what the hell is that?" Jack asked, pointing at a strange looking substance.

"That would be," she leant forward, reading the label, "caviar."  
"That's not even a breakfast food!"  
"Apparently it is," she poked it with a spoon, "I dare you to eat a bit."

As she held the spoon in front of his face, Jack swore that it was the most unappetising thing he had ever seen. The off-green, jelly looking thing had a black circle in the centre, and all he could think was how it looked like eyes staring at him, daring him to eat them.  
"Uh, you go first," he backed away slightly, looking at his less than impressed friend in disgust.

"Ugh fine, wimp", she shook her head in a playful fashion, widening her eyes slightly.  
Slowly, she put the jelly like thing in her mouth tentatively. Jack's stare grew more intense with each passing moment, waiting for the reaction that he prayed would come, it just had to be absolutely disgusting. He watched her chew slowly, savouring the taste of the apparently high class food. She gave a few appreciative sounds, and then it happened. She spat it out onto the floor, right onto Jack's shoes.

The tour bus was quiet, too quiet to be at all comfortable. After Ania spat onto Jack's shoes, they caused a big fuss and ultimately got kicked out of the hotel, and had to find another place to stay, which was a problem, seeing as how they had very little money between them, nowhere near enough to afford a hotel, even for one night.

It slowly pulled out of the Hotel car park and joined the other sparse amount of vehicles that housed people fulfilling the daily grind, yet it stood out due to its bright red colour, setting it apart from the otherwise dark coloured cars that surrounded it.

Aster and North sat in the front seats, quietly discussing what to do.  
"We could stay in bus?"  
Aster gave him an astounded look, "North, I don't know if you've noticed mate, but we have a lady on board and nowhere for her to have a little privacy?" He rubbed the back of his head, the short hair tickling his palm, "We'll just have to ask at the stadium if they can book us another hotel or something."

North nodded understandingly, as much as they were like family, this is exactly why he did not feel comfortable with Ania, or any of the other for that matter, not having their own space.  
"Fine, fine, how long until arrival?"  
Aster looked at his watch, "Uh 'bout ten minutes."  
"Bozhe Moy."

In the back seat, there sat Jack, scrubbing away at his shoes hastily, effort clearly etched into his face. He could still smell that awful slop on them, and would not rest until it was vanquished.  
"Jack," cooed a bored Ania, "Does it even matter? You never wear your shoes during practise, or anywhere that's not outside for that matter?"

He paused and looked up, "I know, just trying to get rid of you germs," he poked forward an accusing finger and smirked playfully.  
"Please, if anything I made those things cleaner."  
Jack made a face as if to refute the statement, but a sudden outburst up the front distracted the two of them.

"Jack, why so tired this morning?" Cooed North from his seat, worried about the youngest of their members.  
Jack shrugged slightly, his hoodie crumpling as he did so, "Dunno, just couldn't sleep for some reason I guess."

This time it was Aster's turn to question him, "Are you gonna be good for today? We don't need you giving a crap first impression to a major label."  
Jack scrunched his face at the scruffy man, knowing that this was his way of saying to take better care of himself, even if it did have a bit of an attitude attached to it.

"They say that when you can't sleep it's because you're awake in someone else's dream," Squeaked Ania, shuffling in her seat excitedly, "Ahh, Jack, someone has a crush on you!"  
Taking her up on her teasing, Jack entered a proud pose, "Of course, who could resist all," he gestured up and down, "All of this?"  
"Anyone with half a brain," muttered Aster, though it didn't go unheard.

The bus settled down to a still, comfortable, silence, everyone becoming interested in their own things. Jack was currently playing a game on his phone, which was a gift from his mother, and was fittingly a ice blue colour; Ania was reading her favourite book, the plot had just gotten interesting as the protagonist's father had gone missing, and he must decide whether or not to leave his lover to search for him; and Aster and North were quietly muttering between them, apparently about what directions to take, again.

"What do I take to get to stadium?"  
"The next exit on the left," Aster announced with a hurry, noticing that it was getting close with every second.  
"No, that take us to beach front."  
Aster looked hurriedly at the wheel, then at North, then at the road again, "Mate, you asked me how to get there and I told you, now take this exit."  
"No, I take one after," North announced, looking as if he was going to pass the exit despite asking for directions.

"You're gonna bloody miss it!" Aster shouted, dragging the wheel to the side.  
The bus skidded to the side, nearly colliding with another car, infuriating the driver. A fresh set of tire tracks where left on the road as the vehicle pulled into the exit, slightly colliding with the road divider, throwing the younger members in the back from their seats, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

"Ahh, now we miss stadium!" Cried North in anguish.  
"Um, North?" Jack poked his shoulder, having gotten out of the tangle of limbs, and pointed at a road sign that showed the road did indeed lead to the stadium.

North looked at the sign with scorn, he was certain that the next exit was the correct one, after all, he had been driving for so long that he had a sixth sense about these things. As his eyes fell from the sign, they caught sight of Aster's smug grin, which had just a pinch of irritation mixed in, shown by the throbbing vein in his forehead.  
"Bah, lucky guess ."

* * *

Hiccup came on stage, and there were instantly whispers coming from all around him, and he knew straight away that the impression the workers had of him had just dropped a peg or two. Still, ever resilient, he popped another biscuit in his mouth and awkwardly approached the centre stage where Pitch stood, grimacing at him with utter disgust.

He loomed there in the middle of the stage, holding a clipboard, and seemingly gave off an ominous aura that could be mistaken for murderous intent. As he fixed his black suit and ran a hand through his dark hair, he addressed the nearing boy.

"Are you now so desperate as to eat cat biscuits, Mr Hiccup?"  
Technically, Hiccup held a higher rank than Pitch, being the Head's son, yet the man often talked down to and belittled him, with no chastisement on his part. At first Hiccup had greatly disliked it, as well as the man, but now just took the niggling as it came, and usually responded with a sarcastic comment.  
"Still better quality food than you can afford, Pitch," He replied with a sly smirk.

Amber eyes burned with anger as the man's top lip twitched ever so slightly, muttering some foul insult under his breath before walking away. If that boy wasn't the son of his boss, he would most certainly have some things to say to him, face to face. But Hiccup paid this no mind, and simply teased and prodded Pitch to see how far he could take it before the man exploded at him, which had surprisingly never happened yet.  
"Maybe he's got some secret plan to get rid of me?" He thought to himself sarcastically.

Hiccup's desk sat above the rest of the stage, on a platform that was raised about a metre off of the ground, and was situated at directly opposite the stage, in amongst the audience seating. It was probably the only good thing that Snotlout ever actually did for him, apart from moving to another city that is.

The desk was dark, tinted oak and sported four drawers, in which Hiccup kept official documents in one, completed projects in the next, future projects in the third, and his doodles in the final one. It's not that he ever felt as if he had nothing to do, but his mind would wonder, as would his pencil or pen, creating images of fantasy worlds and creatures with ease, though he never showed them to anyone, no matter how pleased he was with them.

However, it appears that today was the day that at least one person found out about the secret doodles, as in his swivel chair sat Astrid, rummaging through the drawer and giving approving grunts towards some of the creations, and looking at the others with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"It's original, I'll give you that," She spoke, not even looking up at her friend to know he was there.  
Looking down at the picture, which was the stadium getting ransacked by a medium sized, black dragon with striking green eyes, Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle.  
"It was based off Toothless wasn't it?" She questioned further.  
"Yeah, I always wondered what he would look like as a dragon for some reason, now I know."

Setting the paper aside, Astrid overlapped her hands on the desk and blew a stray hair from her eye. She stared at Hiccup for several seconds before either of them spoke, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"What? Is there something on my face?"

She gave a small chuckle as a reply, "Nope, just wondering why on earth you're holding a box of cat biscuits," Hiccup's face deadpanned, "But I was certain you would be more giddy seeing as how today's the day you meet lover boy?"  
She linked her hands and set them against her shoulder as she tipped her head towards the boy and pouted dramatically. Her humour was not met half way.

"Look, Astrid, yes I am excited to see him, obviously, but I can't really do anything! I mean, he's Jack Frost, and I'm just me." He sat dejectedly on the corner of the bench and set the biscuits on the surface, crumpling the corner of the forgotten drawing underneath his weight.  
Astrid frowned at the sight, and then at her friend, "Come on! You're so pessimistic, I'm sure he'll like you, even if it is just as a friendly sort of like, that's better than nothing right?"  
She knew that it wasn't the answer that Hiccup was looking for, but this was honestly the best she could offer right now.

"Yeah, I suppose so, now come one, shift," he waved her out of the sit with both hands, "I need to actually get some work done."  
"Bah, you just want to do some more drawing, don't lie to me!" She shouted as she jogged off back towards the stage, giving another girl some inaudible instructions.

Hiccup looked at the now crumpled drawing on the desk and sighed heavily.  
"Maybe it could work out? He might like me?" He thought to himself hopefully.  
He then threw his head back and groaned loudly, attracting a few stares as he leaned forward again.  
"Right, no time to sit here moping like a baby," his mind told him, "Let's make this great!"

Looking out over his team, a eagerness rose up inside him, "Fishlegs, is the microphone ready?"

* * *

Footsteps echoed through a dark hallway, that was tucked in the stadiums back, and lead towards a private entrance for acts. It was dark, and otherwise silent, making the band posters on the wall seem eerily haunting as the member's features were distorted in the murk. The only light source was the opening at the end, which lead to the stadium's main hall, where the group would no doubt be performing to thousands within a few days.

The echoes died as they neared the passageway's end, and their eyes were filled with a bright light, that soon also faded to reveal a large stage, upon which spotlights shone and various people scurried about on, rushing to finish whatever it was they were doing.

"Well, that wasn't cheesy or anything," Muttered Aster, rubbing his eyes, evidently still being affected by the sudden light change.  
The others simply nodded silently, and gazed around the stadium as they wondered forward, taking in the place in which they would perform to their first big crowd.

"T-this place is huge!" Whispered Ania to North, who chuckled lowly, "How many seats do you think there are?"  
The man placed a finger on his bearded chin and looked out over the seats, noticing that all were empty apart from one, on which sat a smaller man.  
"Twenty?" He replied, accent thick and the pitch of his voice rising.

Jack was the only one who had yet to say anything, and was still gazing around, spinning on his heels, taking in all the sights. He saw the rich fabric that had been used for the curtains that bordered the stage, chuckled at the scene of Pitch berating people who appeared to be identical twins. His eyes lingered on a blonde girl as she walked past, for some reason with a knowing smirk.

"What was that look for?" he wondered to himself, frowning slightly as he gazed yet again around the area, now noticing the wall behind him.  
It was painted with each of the band's signature colours: blue and white streaks for Jack, red and black circles for North, purple and green flicks for Ania, and various shades of grey for Aster.

The sight warmed his heart as he turned around, although it may sound like a mess, it was truly a sight to behold, and made Jack feel that the crew really wanted to help the band as much as possible.

Torn from his daydreaming by a hand on his shoulder, Aster's voice reverberated through his ears, "C'mon mate, time to go see the man in charge."  
Jack gave a stuttered response and looked up and out over the seats, where he saw a man huddled over a desk, scribbling away. The man then suddenly looked up, and shocked emerald eyes met excited sapphire blues, and the two faces warmed with their own unique smiles.

**Return of the cliff hangers! I know people hate them, but I'm worried people won't come back otherwise :(**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The two sets of eyes held each other's gaze for but a few seconds, and then the blue orbs looked away, observing every inch of the work place. Hiccup sighed deeply into his hand, resting on his chin, and tapped a pencil loudly against his desk, attracting a few annoyed glares. The Guardians were right in front of him, and they were exactly how they looked on his bedroom poster.

"So, which one's which?" Cooed Astrid from beside him, looking down at her friend with glee, "Come on, Mr Guardian Expert!"  
At the shove on his shoulder, Hiccup began to discretely point at each of the members, "Well, that large guy in red is Santa, the guitarist, and the girl with the purple contacts and crazy hair is Tooth, the bassist. The kinda mean looking man to her right is Bunnymund; he's the drummer of the band."

Astrid leant on the desk and nodded her head at the last member, "So the one you were having the staring contest with is Jack Frost then?"  
"I was not staring."  
She chuckled quietly, "You so were, I'm guessing he's the vocalist then?"  
"Yep, and pretty much the heart throb of the band," He leant forward, so that his head rested in between his elbows and his arms overhung the desk's edge, "He's so pretty!"

"Strange names though," she pointed out.  
"Well they're only stage names, I don't actually know their real names to be honest."  
"Wow, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock doesn't know something about The Guardians!"  
At that remark a silence fell over the two friends, that lasted for a few seconds until Astrid spoke up yet again.

"Well, are you actually gonna go and talk to them then? You are the manager of this whole thing, aren't you?"  
Hiccup stuttered and mumbled incredulously, making many hand movements, "I can't just- Pitch can do- How do I even-"  
Astrid placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine! Just be yourself and if they don't like that, then maybe they're not worth liking at all."  
It was a rather flippant remark, seeing as how Hiccup really wanted all of the band members to like him.

"Come on" Astrid half-shouted as she tipped the timid boy out of the chair and began to push him down the aisle towards the band members, who were now crowded around Pitch, who, as usual, was speaking with a sly expression on his face. Hiccup couldn't help but notice that it turned into a glare as soon as he spotted him coming towards the band, probably due to the fact that Pitch is aware to the fact that Hiccup harbours an infatuation for Jack.  
"Astrid, I really don't think Pitch wants me there right now!"

But the girl did not listen, and gave one last mighty shove, forcing her friend onto the stage, where he immediately caught his foot on the other and fell flat on his face with a mighty bump. All eyes were on the unmoving body on the stage floor, some wondering if it has stopped breathing all together.  
"Smooth!" Shouted the twins from the rafters, turning the spotlights on and pointing them at their superior.

Then, the lifeless body lifted one limp hand, and gave a thumbs up to anyone who cared, signalling that he was okay. Entirely embarrassed and scarred for life, but otherwise, he was physically okay. As he began to lower his hand, another gently grabbed it and gave a tug, telling him they were going to help.  
"Wow, someone's actually gonna help me," he thought to himself.

Looking up, he was met with bright purple eyes, just inches from his own, and a steady breath beating his face. It was Tooth.  
"Ah, are you okay?" She squeaked to him with concern.  
Hiccup cleared his throat and tried to assume an authoritative figure, but stopped when he was met with more chuckles from his co workers.  
"Anyway, after that unfortunate scenario, I'm Hiccup Haddock, and I'll be your manager for the duration of you performances," the man declared as he extended his hand forward, hoping to redeem some of his dignity.

He then felt a cool grip wrap around his extended hand, and looked deep into the other man's face. He had a smirk on his face that was shrouded in mischief, and yet still looked sweet and sincere. Vague freckles gathered near the clear blue pools that popped thanks to crisp white hair, and then, a deep, smooth voice replied.  
"Hey, Jack Frost. So do you always make such a grand entrance?"

Hiccup could feel himself turn faintly red, both due to embarrassment and meeting his celebrity crush, but he decided to simply do what Astrid said: be himself.  
"Well, can't have the stars steeling all the spotlight, can we?" he said with raised eyebrows, earning him a smirk in return.  
Hiccup could only hope that Jack couldn't feel his pulse through his hand, or else there could be difficulties.

"Ah yes, was very grand!" Came a booming Russian voice, the owner of which soon scooped Hiccup into a tight hug, "But we will still have spot light, yes?"  
"Um, can't- can you," the poor man struggled and squirmed in the bear hug, looking out on the smirks of the other Guardians and Astrid.  
"Alright North, let the poor yapper down," said bunny, accent clear and thick.

"North?" Hiccup questioned as he was let back down onto the floor, which he had to resist the urge to kiss dramatically.  
"Ah yes, is my real name! This is Ania, Aster, and well, Jack!" the jolly man boomed.  
Absorbing the new information, Hiccup was about to reply, but Astrid intervened, "Well, yes, that's all well and good, but why don't we actually begin now?"

* * *

Jack watched as the rest of his group was lead back stage by the as of yet un-named girl. He watched the way that she pointed directions to them, and told Aster every detail, he had a feeling the two of them would get along well, even if they would clash a couple of times.

As he walked, he began to watch the other workers, noticing that they were staring at something in a rather peculiar fashion, something behind him in fact. Whirling about, he saw the stage manager, nursing what looked like a bruised ego, not that he looked like he actually had much of one to begin with. He walked stroking the side of his face, evidently hurting from the fall, causing the freckles to crease as he did so, though he stopped once he noticed that Jack was looking directly at him.

Once they were level, Jack began to walk again at pace with the man.  
He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure what he could actually say, "So, uh, your girlfriends got a real fire to her then? She and Aster'll get on great."  
Hiccup looked up in a confused fashion, clearly not knowing what he was talking about, "Who, Astrid? Oh no, she's not my girlfriend."

Oh, so Astrid was her name then Jack wondered as he swung his arms idly, thanking Hiccup as he held the stage curtain up for him to pass under , it fit somehow, "Why's that? Did she reject you?"  
He playfully punched the other man's arm, but didn't get much of a reaction. Odd, he seemed much happier earlier.  
Then the boy gave a small chuckle, making Jack feel better, "No, it's more like she's not my type."

"She's not a brunette?"  
"Obviously," he replied, comment dripping with sarcasm, "No, she's not... my type."  
"Hmm, good explanation, anyway, why so down," he threw an arm over the other's shoulder, at which point he failed to notice the light blush coming over Hiccup's cheeks, "You were much merrier earlier!"

Hiccup laughed sarcastically as the group came to a stop backstage, " Well, I made a real good impression didn't I? Really manager like."  
Jack just patted the boy on the shoulder as he rolled his eyes, "Ahh, don't worry about that, as long as you don't screw everything up then its fine!"  
"Thank you for summing that up."  
"Any time!"

The two boys exchange small smirks as they turned to watch the group in front of them, Astrid giving out orders to each person.  
"So then, Mr Manager, what's she doing?"  
Hiccup eyed the girl and then turned to Jack, smirking again, "Interested are you? Well, she's my assistant, and she-"

"I do all his work for him," Interrupted the girl in question, showing a knowing smile, "So, Jack, you and Hiccup are gonna-"  
As she was about to finish, Hiccup interrupted, flailing his arms about wildly, shouting incoherently, but Astrid simply pushed him aside with one hand, giving him a mysterious smile that made him scowl.  
"Anyway, you two, as heads of this here performance, are gonna talk business, so go on, get going!"

She shooed the two away and went back to talking to the others.  
"So, er, business then?"  
Hiccup looked like he was in pain as he rubbed his face, "Yep, and that means we need to talk to Pitch. I am so not good at talking to him."  
"At talking to who Mr Hiccup?" Came the voice of Pitch, a clear snicker in his throat as he talked, "So, Astrid tells me that you want to talk business then?"  
When neither of the two responded, instead making faces at each other, he released a sound of exasperation.  
"My office, now."

* * *

Three mouths sighed loudly as the men sat there, Jack and Hiccup waiting for Pitch to speak first, yet he was only on the phone to someone, pinching the bridge of his nose and glaring at Jack repeatedly.  
"I get the feeling I'm in deep shit," Jack whispered to Hiccup, his voice tickling the other's ear.  
"No shit," he replied, earning him a slight shoulder bump in return.

The friendly atmosphere was then interrupted as soon as Pitch slammed down the phone in a huff, and Hiccup had to admit he was glad it caught Jack's attention, otherwise he might notice the boy's blushing face.  
"You got kicked out of the hotel? What did you do this time?"

Just as Jack was about to reply with a shrug and tell the long tale, a laugh came from beside him.  
"Wait, this has happened before?" Green eyes glistened with amusement, but were instantly silenced by the soldering amber ones that met them with a fierce intensity.  
Pitch pulled out the phone again, and started dialling another number, "Actually, I don't even want to know. Now be quiet while I try to find another hotel."

The two younger men looked at each other as the other man began to speak with someone, and as usual, Jack was the first to speak.  
"So, your Dad's the head of the company, what's that like? You must live in some really fancy place then?"  
Hiccup shrugged and looked at the man, "Ehh, it's not bad I get a good wage but I don't really live anywhere too fancy, just an apartment."

Jack leant back in his chair, "That must be nice, we only ever stay in hotels, " he put his arms behind his head, "And as you see, that doesn't always work out too well."  
They both chuckled and sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the only sounds in the room being Pitch's voice and the other person on the phone.

"So, are you going to sing any new, unknown songs at the concert?"  
Jack leant forward again, "What's this, the manager of the concert doesn't know the play list? Not very organised!"  
Freckles scrunched as a frown grew on Hiccup's face, "Well, the manager doesn't really do anything, he just... manages."

"Well, I never would have guessed tha- wait, so do you listen to our music?"  
A hopeful smile grew on Jack's face, and only increased in size when the other nodded, "Yes! Aster owes me ten bucks!"  
"Um, why's that?" An eyebrow raised in confusion, surely many people listened to The Guardians.  
"Well, he bet that my fan's were only female, and that was only because of the fact that they all had crushes on me."  
"Wow, way to be big headed, " Hiccup retorted sarcastically.

"Although he does have a crush on you," Mumbled Pitch, which caused Hiccup's head to whip to him faster than he thought was possible.  
Luckily it seemed that Jack had not heard properly, "Huh, what'd you say Pitchy old boy?"  
The older man glared heavily, "I said, will you hush or get out of the room."

He put his feet upon the desk and let the chair lean back on two legs as a piece of paper was printed out of his fax machine, which looked badly beaten, as if he had punched it in a fit of rage, which was very likely.  
Watching the paper slowly emerge, he pulled it from the machine as it neared its end, causing a loud whirring noise, "Anyway, I've found you a new hotel, but there's a problem."

He looked directly at Hiccup and smiled darkly, causing a shiver to run down the man's spine, "It'll only bed Aster, Ania and North. You, Jack, will have to stay with Hiccup for the duration of the performances."

Before poor Hiccup could even object, Jack had already agreed and was walking out of the room, talking to a dazed Hiccup about how he can't wait to see the apartment of a manager. But all the while, Hiccup could only think one thing.  
"Jack Frost is going to be living with me."

**Crappy crap is crappily crap. But yeah, I just imagined that anyone who has just met wouldn't exactly best buddies, but the two would still blend well together.. so yeah... **

**Please don't kill me!**


End file.
